Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Nadeshiko Kunoichi
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto returns to Nadeshiko for the first time since before the war to reunite with, and finish his battle with Shizuka. After defeating Shizuka in combat, Naruto and Shizuka head back to Shizuka's place for some more fun. Naruto/Shizuka. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone DarkChild316 back with another installment of my Icha Icha Paradise series. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the sexy, yet sultry Shizuka. Thanks once again goes out to my BETA Reader: _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ for helping me with reviewing this story.

Summary: Naruto returns to Nadeshiko for the first time since before the war to reunite with, and finish his battle with Shizuka. After defeating Shizuka in combat, Naruto and Shizuka head back to Shizuka's place for some more fun.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto, or any of the characters or song mentioned in this story. I just happen to have this song on my iPod.

Author's Notes: As always this story takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War except for the part at the beginning before the time skip which takes place during the Adventures at Sea Arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Shizuka is 24.

* * *

Sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently locked in a vicious battle with a certain dark-haired kunoichi from the Nadeshiko Village, with his future and livelihood was at stake. If he won, and he really didn't want to win, he would be dragged back to the kunoichi's village and would be forced to marry her, in effect ending all hopes he had of becoming Hokage.

However if he lost, and he_ definitely_ didn't want to lose, the fate he would suffer would be far more gruesome. He would be immediately killed on the spot for his failure to defeat her in combat. Either way, Naruto knew that win or lose, he was screwed.

But that wasn't the worst part. The kunoichi, whose name was Shizuka was, to put it plain and simple, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face.

To make matters worse, her kunoichi outfit was very revealing, consisting of a form-fitting grey-colored outfit with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her sizeable cleavage. Naruto mentally cursed his late mentor Jiraiya for turning him into a pervert and for putting him in this ridiculous situation.

The battle between the two had gotten off to a fast start. Launching her **Nadeshiko-Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance** and her **Dance Performance: Second Step** and **Violent Whirlwind** techniques, she is able to successfully keep him at bay while dispatching his shadow clones.

When she moves in for the kill however, thinking that Naruto was defeated, she is surprised to see that it was merely a shadow clone. She then turned around to see Naruto charging at her with his **Wind Release: Rasengan**, but before he could attack her, they felt the ground begin to vibrate and saw a man with a giant puppet heading towards them.

"Oh no, not him again, does he ever learn?" Shizuka said.

"Shizuka-San, who is that?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Kokuyo, he wants to defeat me for my hand in marriage in order to rule Nadeshiko Village. I've already defeated him ninety-eight times and he still can't seem to get the picture through his thick skull." Shizuka told him.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to make him get the picture, right Shizuka-San." Naruto declared.

"Wait, did you just say _we_." Shizuka asked.

"That's right, what do you say Shizuka-San?" Naruto asked her smiling making Shizuka smile as well before both of them charged Kokuyo and his puppet.

_**Scene Break**_

"Well that was too easy wouldn't you say Shizuka-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I fully agree with you Naruto-Kun." Shizuka responded.

'I've gotta admit you've got some impressive fighting techniques Shizuka-Chan." Naruto complimented making Shizuka blush slightly.

"You're not too bad yourself Naruto-Kun." Shizuka said.

"Naruto-Kun about the rules of my village, I never actually intended to take you back to Nadeshiko, if you won." Shizuka said.

"Then why…." Naruto started to say before Shizuka silenced him by pressing her hand to his lips.

"I only wanted to fulfill my promise to my mentor, but I never wanted to try and force you into something you never wanted to do." Shizuka stated making Naruto smile.

"Plus, I thought it was kind of cute to see you all intense like that." Shizuka said with a giggle making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Um, yeah, well you know Shizuka, technically you haven't really completed your promise to your mentor, remember we never really finished our battle." Naruto reminded her.

"Well then Naruto-Kun how about we meet back here again someday and we'll finish our battle." Shizuka asked him.

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to come back and finish our battle someday Shizuka-Chan." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, come on let's go we're leaving." Sakura called.

"Alright Sakura, I'm coming just give me a second." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-Kun, promise me you'll come back someday." Shizuka told him.

"Shizuka-Chan, I promise you that one day, I'll come back to you, believe it." Naruto declared and Shizuka gave him a tearful hug before he took off.

"_Come back soon Naruto-Kun."_ Shizuka thought to herself.

_**Time skip to current time.**_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze made his way to his destination, using his Tailed Beast mode to save time. It had been two weeks since he had killed Obito and Madara and destroyed the Ten-Tails with the unexpected, but welcome, help from a redeemed Sasuke and Orochimaru and the members of Taka along with the previous four Hokage including his father Minato.

It came as one hell of a shock when it was revealed to the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces (in particular, his comrades from Konoha), that the Fourth Hokage was his father. As Sakura pointed out, it would mean that Naruto is the heir of the most heralded ninja in Konoha's history.

After Obito, Madara and the Ten-Tails were defeated, before fading into the afterlife, Minato and the other three former Hokage placed the village and its care in Naruto's capable hands, knowing that the young blonde jinchuuriki would become a grand Hokage that would someday, if not already surpass even them.

Soon afterwards Sasuke and Orochimaru were forgiven for their past actions and were allowed to return to Konoha. Even Taka was allowed to stay in Konoha because of their heroic deeds. However Karin was the only one who accepted the offer, Suigetsu politely declined the offer and chose to return to his home of Kirigakure while Jugo chose to go on a journey to see the world.

After the war Naruto was celebrated as an international hero and at the request of the Fire Daimyo, was rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage, but before he accepted his position he had one bit of unfinished business to attend to. Now he was going to fulfill a promise to an old friend. He just hoped she remembered him, because he definitely hadn't forgotten her.

"Well there it is, Nadeshiko Village. I just hope she's still here." Naruto said powering down his Tailed Beast mode and going to the spot where they last parted. While he waited there for his friend he suddenly felt two hands cover his eyes from behind and heard a happy giggle.

"Guess who Naruto-Kun?" a female's voice said to him and Naruto smiled to himself. He knew that voice even though it had been two years since he last heard it.

"Hey Shizuka-Chan" and Naruto turned to see his friend and immediately blushed at her. It had been two years since he'd seen her, and she was every bit as beautiful as he remembered her. She still wore the same revealing form-fitting kunoichi's outfit she wore the last time he saw her, and as hard as he tried he couldn't take his eyes away from her sizeable cleavage.

"Um, Naruto-Kun I think my eyes are up here." Shizuka giggled at him who didn't even seem to care that he had been staring at her.

"Oh sorry Shizuka-Chan I didn't mean to stare." Naruto apologetically said.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun, let's just say that I'm used to it by now." Shizuka said with a wink as the two took a walk to catch up on lost times.

"So Shizuka-Chan, how've you been, I heard that Nadeshiko was lucky enough to be able to stay out of the war." Naruto inquired.

"That's right Naruto-Kun, and speaking of the war, I heard all about what you did during the war and how you saved the entire ninja world." Shizuka said.

"Yep, and because of my heroic deeds, I've been named to be the next Hokage of my village." Naruto proudly said.

"Well congratulations Naruto-Kun, but from what it sounds like, it looks like you have gotten a lot stronger since we last faced each other." Shizuka said.

"Damn right I have, shall I show you just how strong I've become?" Naruto asked her.

"Is that a challenge Naruto-Kun?" Shizuka asked back.

"Damn right it is. Do you accept?" Naruto challenged

"You're on. Follow me." Shizuka told him before she led him to a stadium made out of stone. Naruto marveled at the stone construction.

"Shizuka-Chan what is this place?" Naruto asked his friend.

"This is a special stadium I had constructed by my attendant Tokiwa just for our battle Naruto-Kun." Shizuka said.

"Great, so shall we begin?" Naruto said before standing to face Shizuka.

"Alright Naruto-Kun, let's do this, give me your best shot." Shizuka said.

_**~Hell Yeah by Rev Theory begins playing~**_

"Bring it on Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said before slipping into his Tailed Beast mode, his ghostly trench coat flaring and charging Shizuka.

Shizuka responded by taking a handful of kunai and launching them at him with her **Nadeshiko-Style: Deep Crimson Dance Performance** and her **Dance Performance: Second Step**, both of which Naruto dodged with relative ease before taking her down with a swift kick to the face.

"_Man he's fast, but I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve."_ Shizuka thought before using her **Violent Whirlwind **technique to blow an oncoming Naruto back about thirty feet. Naruto quickly got back to his feet with a quick kip-up and began to charge her again.

"Nice kip-up Shawn Michaels." Shizuka teased before covering her arms and legs in wind chakra to use two techniques she hadn't used on him the last time they met: her **Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut** and her **Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist **techniques.

However just as she went to use her two most effective techniques, Naruto drew his two chakra blades and used them to block her attacks and absorb the wind energy she threw at him.

"_He absorbed my attack, but that means he's also a Wind Release user as well!"_ Shizuka thought to herself but before she had time to react Naruto used the chakra blades to send the wind energy right back at her. The energy hit Shizuka squarely in the chest winding her and knocking her to the ground.

When she came to she saw Naruto sitting on her toned abdomen smiling down at him. Shizuka blushed at being this close to him and now that she got a look at him, there was no denying how handsome he had become.

"It looks like…I win this fight." Naruto proudly said.

"Looks like it, now here's your reward Naruto-Kun." Shizuka said before framing his face and kissing him full on the lips.

Naruto, although initially startled returned the kiss, Shizuka ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and he gently stroked her cheek. It was a passionate kiss as Shizuka and Naruto stared into each other's eyes, green hues gazing deeply into cerulean hues before separating lips. Naruto got off of Shizuka before helping her to her feet.

"Say Naruto-Kun, would you care to spend the night at my place tonight?" Shizuka asked him.

'It would be my pleasure Shizuka-Chan." Naruto answered before he and Shizuka began to head toward Shizuka's mansion located in the epicenter of Nadeshiko.

_**~Hours Later~**_

Naruto stood out on the balcony to Shizuka's mansion and observed the beautiful village. He could see the entire village from the balcony because Shizuka's mansion was the tallest building in the village.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, please come and join me." Shizuka called out to him and Naruto turned and went back into Shizuka's room where he saw her resting in her large bed. Naruto took off his orange and black t-shirt leaving him in nothing but a matching pair or boxer shorts and climbed into bed with her.

Shizuka cuddled up close to him wearing only a light-green kimono with white floral patterns. She rested her head on his strong chest and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead dearly.

"Comfy, Shizuka-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"With you here, I'm feeling perfectly fine." Shizuka happily replied to him.

"Good to know." Naruto responded.

"You know, I missed you all those years you were away Naruto-Kun." Shizuka said

"I missed you too Shizuka-Chan, and throughout the war, all I could ever think about was you. Every day I thought to myself: "I've got to stay alive, so I can see Shizuka-Chan again." Naruto told her.

'You really mean that?" Shizuka asked him.

"Of course I do Shizuka-Chan. Your face is what kept me alive in that war. If not for the memory of you, I don't think I'd be laying here talking to you." Naruto told her making Shizuka smile.

"Gee thanks Naruto-Kun." Shizuka gratefully said.

"You're welcome Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said.

"Say Naruto-Kun, would you care to have some fun with me?" Shizuka said with a seductive smirk on her face.

"You're not asking me what I think you are, are you Shizuka-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure am, so what do you say Naruto-Kun?" Shizuka propositioned and even though Naruto wanted to do this he decided to tease her a little bit.

"Shizuka-Chan, don't you think we're moving a bit fast?" Naruto asked with a smirk but Shizuka knew what he was doing.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining." Shizuka said and Naruto smirked before Shizuka straddled him and he reached up to cup her face and bring it to his in a passionate kiss.

The two lovers kissed and made out as their tongues impulsively rubbed against each other. Jade green eyes stared endlessly into cerulean blue eyes as the two passionately kissed each other and Shizuka trickled her fingers through Naruto's blonde locks while Naruto did the same to her dark locks.

Naruto's hands slowly made their way from Shizuka's hair all the way down to her obi sash and after an approving wink from Shizuka he undid it and they broke the kiss to allow her robe to fall and when Naruto got a good look at Shizuka's nude body, only one word came to mind.

"_Wow!"_ Naruto thought to himself at the sight of Shizuka's sexy slender figure. Everything about her was perfect from her smooth, flat abdomen, to her curvy waist and full hips. But the thing that caught Naruto's attention more than anything else was her sizeable and perky breasts which were as big as Hinata's ample bosom and looked even more erotic without clothing.

Shizuka smirked at the hungry look in Naruto's eyes which told her that he liked what he saw which made her happy. She then began to sway her bust to entice him, and it worked as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began licking and groping her breasts.

Shizuka lowly moaned at her sensitive tits being played with as Naruto buried his fingers into her sizeable bust and began to carefully sink his teeth into her hardened nipples. Naruto marveled at how soft her breasts were and a blush began to form on Shizuka's face and she began to get extremely wet from his teasing.

Naruto sensed this and smirked to himself as he continued to work his sharp canines on her mounds while carefully caressing the giant orbs of flesh that he could barely fit his hands around. He licked her tits and felt his member beginning to awaken and stiffen as he continued to pleasure the busty kunoichi's bosom.

Soon Naruto lay on his back as Shizuka sat over his face with her legs spread apart and her folds right in front of his face. Naruto spread her folds apart to see walls of pure arousal inside. Naruto smirked at how aroused he had made her.

Naruto then began smoothly tracing her clit with his tongue while prodding away at her folds with his index finger. Shizuka squirmed in pleasure and held onto his head moaning loudly while encouraging him to continue.

Naruto's tongue continued to circle her pussy while he continued to prod away at her pussy. Naruto thought that she tasted delicious and this only motivated him to keep licking away at her pussy to be able to get all of her tasty inner fluids.

The blonde male's tongue wagged from side to side inside her inner walls and Shizuka continued to moan in pleasure at the sensation she was currently feeling. She then began to help Naruto in fingering her folds to help raise her arousal.

Naruto then took it a step further by removing his fingers from her folds and beginning to snake his hands up her slim, toned stomach all the way up to her full and perky breasts and began to squeeze and knead the sizeable mounds.

Shizuka's lust was driving her wild as she continued to finger her folds with her right hand while using his left hand to help Naruto caress and tease her breasts. This in effect made Shizuka wetter and gave Naruto even more wetness to take.

Shizuka let out a loud moan and Naruto understood that this meant she was getting ready to come at any second. This only motivated Naruto to continue to lick away at her folds while he and Shizuka continued to toy with her perky tits.

Eventually Naruto met a success as her creamy inner fluids began streaming out of her onto his tongue where they were licked up by him. Naruto drank up all of her delicious inner fluids taking care not to waste a single drop.

"So how was that Shizuka-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"That was amazing Naruto-Kun, It looks like your mentor Jiraiya-Sama taught you well." Shizuka complimented before getting off Naruto and turning to see his boxer shorts now resembling a tent with his erection at full strength and smirked.

Well Naruto-Kun, I guess it's your turn now." Shizuka smirked and the next moment Naruto sat on the foot of the bed with Shizuka kneeling down in front of him. She gripped the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down to his feet allowing his erection to jut out in front of her face.

Shizuka smirked at the sheer size of it before wrapping her fingers around his shaft making him gasp at her soft touch. She began to stroke his member with her left hand while using her right hand to toy with his balls.

Naruto lowly moaned as Shizuka continued to pump his shaft while toying with his balls. She then snaked her tongue out before running it from the lower part of his shaft all the way to the head of his cock and she marveled at how well he tasted before licking her lips.

She then opened her mouth and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto winced in pleasure at how warm her mouth felt on him before she began to suck him off.

Just when things couldn't possibly get any better, they did as Shizuka cupped her breast while moving her lower body closer to him before enclosing his member in her breasts. This made Naruto's legs wobble and he held onto Shizuka's shoulders to keep himself from falling over onto her.

Naruto moaned in absolute joy at the pleasure he was feeling as Shizuka continued to swirl her tongue onto his cock while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated. She also continued stroking her massively soft and ample orbs of flesh onto his cock making his eyes go white.

Shizuka felt the head of his member vibrate inside her mouth and she could tell from the way he was moaning loudly, that he was likely to come at any second. Knowing this she took her mouth off of his cock and began to blow on it, her cool breath making him shiver in delight.

Shizuka continued to blow on his cock while massaging it with her breasts until his cock spasmed releasing a thick torrent of creamy semen that splattered onto her face and breasts. Shizuka's eyes lit up lustfully as she wiped his semen off of her face with her hands and licked it off her hands loving the taste of him.

"Well Naruto-Kun that sure was some tasty stuff." Shizuka said.

"Glad you liked it Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said before he and Shizuka stood up and the two began to make out as Naruto backed her into a corner. Shizuka ran her left leg along Naruto's leg before hooking it around his hip with her womanhood hovering over his erection.

After looking into Shizuka's eyes and getting an approving nod from her, Naruto slowly slid himself inside of her, tearing apart her inner barrier in the process. Naruto moaned at how warm and tight she felt around him while Shizuka gritted her teeth in pain from the loss of her virginity.

After Naruto felt her hips relax a bit he held onto her hips and began to pound into her. Shizuka moaned loudly and wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her legs together. She also wrapped her arms around his back as she rode his powerful thrusts.

A blush formed on Shizuka's face as Naruto pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Shizuka worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Naruto then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Shizuka's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Naruto kneaded the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them.

Shizuka whimpered in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Shizuka then began nibbling away at Naruto's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Shizuka's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Shizuka nibbled Naruto's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Shizuka finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Naruto released Shizuka's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into green ones as Naruto sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Naruto and Shizuka let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Naruto and Shizuka closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Naruto carried Shizuka back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Naruto then lay down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

'That sure was fun Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said.

"It sure was Naruto-Kun, would you care to do it again?" Shizuka asked him and he agreed without the smallest hesitation.

The next moment Shizuka was on all fours in the middle of the bed with Naruto holding onto her plump ass while rubbing his cock onto her folds to tease her. Shizuka panted lustfully almost begging him to enter and she didn't have to wait long before Naruto slid himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Shizuka moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth from the power and force of his thrusts. Shizuka began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Shizuka's blush returned in full to her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Naruto reached forward and cupped Shizuka's swaying breasts and began to pinch her hardened nipples.

Naruto was having the time of his life with Shizuka's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Shizuka stopped moving her hips and reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Shizuka turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues began a heated and lust fueled battle for dominance. Shizuka moaned into the kiss as Naruto squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion.

Shizuka whimpered as Naruto constantly sent his length pummeling into her wet womanhood and she kept her eyes closed out of pure bliss as she helped Naruto in caressing her beasts to make her innards wetter.

Naruto squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Shizuka whimpered as she received his pummeling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Naruto kept pounding into Shizuka until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Shizuka and Naruto shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Naruto released Shizuka's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto sat next to Shizuka and livingly began to run his fingers through her jet-black locks. Shizuka looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

"Naruto-Kun, I know this may seem like an unnecessary question, but would you like to go one more round before calling it a night?" Shizuka asked him.

"You're on." Naruto cheerfully replied before laying on his back before Shizuka turned herself around to face the opposite direction away from him before sinking herself onto him again and Naruto didn't wait long to start pounding her once again.

Naruto growled lustfully at the sight of the beautiful woman riding his length and Shizuka moaned as she worked her hips to grind him inside of her. Her ass repeatedly tapped his lap as he sent his cock thundering into her pussy.

Shizuka moaned loudly and her green eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto jerked his cock upright into her pussy. Shizuka blushed heavily and her breasts jiggled as she rode the power and force of his thrusts.

Naruto then reached up and once again cupped her breasts and began to play with the jiggling mounds once more. Naruto huskily growled as he caressed and bounced the desirable orbs of flesh in the palms of his hands.

By now Shizuka had lost all control of her senses as her blonde lover continued to pound into her. Shizuka felt her mind go totally blank from the waves of pleasure washing through her body as she continued to ride his thrusts.

Naruto smiled at the lewd expression on Shizuka's face that told him she was enjoying the sex and that gave Naruto even more of an incentive to keep squeezing and toying with her tits while continuing to slam his vein-covered cock into her walls.

Shizuka couldn't decide which felt better, the amazing feeling of Naruto squeezing and pinching her sensitive tits or the indescribable feeling of Naruto's cock repeatedly crashing into her walls. Either way the pleasure she was feeling was so great that she turned her head and pressed her lips to his once more in a lust fueled kiss.

The two continued to kiss and make out as Shizuka's walls clamped down onto him a final time unleashing one last burst of semen that flooded her womb and left a lust-filled smile on Shizuka's face.

Naruto released Shizuka and allowed her to fall back onto him. Shizuka collapsed on top of Naruto, sweaty and exhausted as the two lovers affectionately kissed and nuzzled each other.

"Shizuka-Chan, I have a surprise for you." Naruto said before reaching to retrieve something from underneath his pillow.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" Shizuka asked him before Naruto presented her with a Konoha forehead protector.

"Naruto-Kun what is…?" Shizuka began to say before Naruto kissed her again.

"I talked it over with Grandma Tsunade, and she told me to let you know that she'd be happy to welcome you as a citizen of Konoha, so you can be closer to me. That is if you want to." Naruto said.

Tears of joy began to form in Shizuka's eyes as she crushed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. She kissed him for quite a while before breaking the kiss and smiling tearfully at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I would love to come to Konoha with you." Shizuka happily said and Naruto smiled at her before the two faded off to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other and the Konoha headband in Shizuka's hand.

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentleman, my latest installment of my Icha Icha series. Now that it's over, I have a few surprises to share with you. The first one is a little writing secret of mine that I've only told one other person. The reason my lemons are so descriptive and good is because I base them off of my own personal love life with my hot-as-hell girlfriend. So anyone that reads my stories knows just how spicy things can get between us. And before anyone asks if she's going to kill me, she already knows and she absolutely loves my work (p.s. she's a redhead so she's kind of crazy like that but it's just one of the many reasons I love her.). Now as for my other two surprises, I'm happy to say that I have two major announcements. Because of the success of my previous Icha Icha lemons, I've decided that at the end of this series I'm going to be writing two Icha Icha harem lemons which will see Naruto paired up with no less than eight women in each lemon. The first one will see Naruto paired with Tayuya, Amaru, Konan, Koyuki Kazahana, Shizuka, Shion, Yugito Nii and Fu. The second one will see Naruto paired with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi Ayame, Temari, and Karin. As for the other announcement, I am happy to announce that in August, I will be starting on another Naruto series, this one will be a crossover series entitled: The Jinchuuriki and the Mages. It will see Naruto paired up with ten of the hottest women from another one of my favorite anime series: Fairy Tail. The ten girls I've chosen for this series are: Ezra Scarlett(obviously), Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell(who I'm most likely going to have to age up in her lemon story since she's only 12), Evergreen, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Laki Olietta, and Levy McGarden. As for which pairing will be first, since I love my fans so much, I'll let you decide by setting up a poll on my profile page that will be open until the beginning of August. Now as for this series, the next girl Naruto will be paired with will be the most beautiful priestess in all of Japanese anime, Shion. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

P.S. Now that Shizuka will be living in Konoha with Naruto, Tokiwa will be the new leader of the Nadeshiko Village. Also the Shawn Michaels reference was, as I'm sure anyone who has read my profile probably knows, a reference to my love of professional wrestling.


End file.
